


Zeig dich

by Menfinske



Series: Prompt fills [3]
Category: Rammstein
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Prostate Stimulation, That Reddit Prostate Guy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske
Summary: For some mysterious reason, Schneider's drumsticks continuously end up missing during their most recent rehearsal sessions. Intent to find out who is stealing them and what for, Schneider sets up a ruse to catch them. And decide upon a course of action when he catches the perpetrator in the act
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Christoph Schneider
Series: Prompt fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689496
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	Zeig dich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soronya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soronya/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for the very lovely Soronya! I AM SO GLAD I COULD FILL THIS FOR YOU, YOU HAVE NO IDEA! ALSO I PROMISE I WILL TRY TO WRITE A PAULCHARD. DRUMSTICKS JUST SET ME UP FOR SCHNEIDER, SINCE I WILL ADMIT I HAVE A NATURAL TENDENCY TO HIM IN THE FIRST PLACE.  
> Prompt: https://rammfic.dreamwidth.org/288.html?thread=3104#cmt3104   
> Any pairing/NSFW/Prostate stimulation  
> This prompt has been filled for various pairings already, but I need a fic for this in the Rammstein fandom. Please, someone, write an anal play/prostate stimulation fanfic based on the Reddit guy from the link above. Honestly, if someone fills it, I'll be forever thankful. I don't even care about the pairing (I'd love Paulchard tbh, but really, any pairing is fine - and since drumsticks are featured, Schneider as one of the main protagonists would also be very welcome!). Please no non-con or dub-con or any other forms of abuse. Thanks in advance :)  
> Edited Date: 2020-04-03 05:25 pm (UTC)

Fewer drumsticks. Again. 

Schneider re-examines the drumstick holder, failing to count the eight he’d left there yesterday after rehearsal. Stranger still, there are seven remaining. On stage he’s occasionally left with an uneven number of sticks when he tries out a trick and drops it,   
replacing it with a new one from the holder instead of picking it back up. In rehearsal however, he doesn’t use uneven numbers of drumsticks.

Normally it’d have been easy to shrug off. It’s not the first time since they started rehearsing for the tour that he’s found drumsticks missing. An uneven number had been left several times without any explanation whatsoever. 

That’s it. Surely one of his bandmates is messing with him. Perhaps it’s Flake who’s doing an experiment on how long it takes for Schneider to be driven crazy by the case of the mysterious drumstick thief. Maybe it’s Paul or Oliver who just want a laugh when they notice Schneider with one drumstick at the end of the day, failing to produce a second. Whoever it might be, Schneider’s going to set up a camera. He’s not going to allow his bandmates to mock him this way. 

Unsurprisingly, the following day, there’s once again a drumstick missing from the holder. Rather than staying puzzled this time, however, Schneider grabs the camera to investigate who the perpetrator is. 

He scans through the footage quickly, since the rehearsal room is vacant the majority of the day. And Schneider knows that whoever is stealing them isn’t doing so during their rehearsal, because he’d already kept an eye out, so he’d been able to skip a few hours regardless.

By the time the footage reveals it’s 22.52, Schneider stops forwarding when he catches movement. Indeed, someone walks into the rehearsal room, heading straight for Schneider’s drums and retrieving one of his sticks. They don’t stick around. Instead they leave immediately. 

Rather than accusing the perpetrator, Schneider decides to try and catch him in the act. At a little past 22.30, he makes his way to the rehearsal room, leaving the lights off while he leans against the wall next to the door in order not to be spotted right away.   
The minutes tick by slowly while Schneider waits. Finally, however, at 22.48 there’s the sound of footsteps in the hallway before the door opens to admit the perpetrator. Schneider watches as once again, he heads directly for Schneider’s drumkit to retrieve a stick. Then watches them freeze when they turn around to leave again and spot Schneider sitting there. 

“Schneider! Jesus! You could’ve given me a heart attack,” Richard accuses, his hand indeed placed over his chest as if to protect his surely quickly beating heart. Schneider doesn’t answer immediately. Instead he stands up, turns on the light and closes the door before moving closer to Richard, arms crossed over his chest and watching Richard intently. 

“Some might call that karma for stealing my sticks,” Schneider drawls. 

“Oh sure. Death for a couple sticks. It’s not as if you’re running out,” Richard counters. 

“Then why not just ask me for them? You know I can always order a new batch, even if I were running out.” Schneider patiently waits, but Richard isn’t responding to that question in the least. Schneider sighs and shakes his head. “At least tell me what you’re using them for. What kind of drumming are you doing that only requires one stick?” 

“Can I have this stick?” Richard asks now, holding it out as if offering for Schneider to take it back should the answer be negative. 

“What for?” Schneider merely asks. Richard squirms in the spot, which only makes Schneider raise an inquisitive eyebrow. What on earth could Richard be doing with his sticks that only takes one, has him stealing them rather than asking for them and now has him squirming.

“Fine, you can have your stick back then,” Richard says after a few silent moments pass, putting the stick back into its holder rather than waiting for Schneider to accept it. He begins to make his way to the door but Schneider easily steps to the side to block the narrow path out from behind his kit. 

“Why have you been stealing my sticks, Richard?” Schneider asks. 

“I won’t take them anymore.”

Schneider arches a brow, then crosses his arms again, not stepping aside to let Richard pass. 

“Richard Zven Kruspe,” Schneider begins, sounding stern now. “Why have you been stealing my drumsticks?” 

“I’ve been using them to-” Richard trails off, looking at Schneider hopefully. Schneider doesn’t ease up however and Richard glances back down, his feet suddenly mightily interesting. “I’ve been using them to masturbate.” 

Schneider remains silent for a moment, glancing at Richard in interest. Using his sticks to masturbate? Truthfully, Schneider’s interest has been greatly piqued at that admittance. He places his one hand on Richard’s shoulder to make him take a step back while leaning forward himself, his free hand grabbing a stick from the holder. 

“Demonstrate,” Schneider commands simply, holding out the stick. Richard’s eyes quickly shoot up, finding Schneider’s in startled surprise. 

“What?” 

“Demonstrate,” Schneider repeats. Richard’s expression is puzzled, as if he’s not quite sure if the word means what he thinks it means. “You must like masturbating with them, seeing as how you’ve been stealing one most days since we started rehearsing. I would like to watch.” 

“I- uh- Okay,” Richard responds, accepting the stick offered to him. “Could we- Please don’t do it here? And please don’t tell anyone?” 

“Make it a good show and I won’t,” Schneider responds now with a smirk. Which at least seems to put some sense back into Richard, who huffs and rolls his eyes.

“Oh please. With my natural elegance and body, it’d be harder not to put on a show than to do it,” Richard says, tapping his feet as he appears to impatiently wait for Schneider to step aside. Schneider does, allowing Richard to lead the way to his room.   
Once there, Schneider easily makes his way over to the lounge chair where he takes a seat. Richard is standing next to his bed, hip cocked out and one hand placed on top of his hip. The other hand is holding the drumstick, lightly tapping it against his thigh. 

“Go ahead,” Schneider tells him, gesturing with his hand for Richard to go ahead. 

Richard nods before he turns around, his back facing Schneider now, and places the drumstick on the bed before bending forward to open the drawer on his nightstand. He bends down lower than he needs to, surely, but Schneider can appreciate him doing it. It makes his ass pop up nicely, after all. 

Richard retrieves lubricant from the drawer before closing it again, placing the bottle on the bed next to the drumstick. He continues to have his back facing Schneider as he hooks his fingers under the hem of his shirt, pulling on it to take it off. Slowly the expanse of skin on Richard’s back becomes visible as the hem disappears further upwards until the piece of fabric is tossed to the floor. Richard’s hands move to his jeans instead, but Schneider interrupts before he can begin to take it off.

“Turn to face me,” Schneider commands. Richard turns around slowly, his hands already unhooking the button of his jeans as he does so. The zipper follows before Richard hooks his thumbs into the waistband and pushes it down, revealing that he’s not wearing any underwear underneath. 

“You can’t tell me you’re surprised?” Richard drawls with a teasing smirk on his face. Schneider doesn’t dignify the tease with a response, watching instead as Richard steps out of his jeans. Having been barefoot in the first place, this leaves him entirely nude.   
He’s still as beautiful nude as he ever was, in Schneider’s opinion. He’d filled out a little over the years and his pecs had lost some of their definition, but it certainly didn’t make his body any less enthralling. In fact, Schneider wouldn’t mind admitting that he rather likes it. It would give Schneider something to hold onto if they ever were to have sex. It would give Schneider something to grab as he pounds into Richard from behind. A fantasy that may not be as inconceivable as Schneider had always though, if Richard is using those drumsticks the way Schneider suspects he might be.

Richard moves onto the bed while Schneider is lost in his appreciative thoughts, laying down on it on his back, shoulders propped up against the headboard, feet placed on the bed and his knees spread apart. His cheeks are red and Schneider isn’t sure whether it’s from anticipation or embarrassment. He’d certainly seemed hesitant to tell Schneider what he was using the drumsticks for, even if his usual mischievous behaviour was back in place for a while between Schneider catching him and now. 

“Afraid you can’t put on a good show after all?” Schneider challenges, knowing Richard is much more likely to be distracted from his nerves by a challenge than any kind of supportive statements. 

“Just you watch,” Richard huffs, getting comfortable in his position before he reaches for the bottle of lube. He uncaps it before holding it upside down over his fingers and squeezing it, making the liquid drip out. He rubs his fingers together to spread the liquid evenly before he tosses the bottle back onto the bed while lowering his further down. 

Richard’s eyes meet Schneider, as if to say that Schneider best keep watching or he’d miss the show of a lifetime. Not doubting that sentiment, Schneider continues to watch Richard, although his eyes do trail lower than Richard’s own eyes, watching Richard’s hands now at his butt. One hand is pulling a little on the cheek so Richard can slide the fingers of his other hand along the crack until his fingers find the tight ring of muscle he was looking for. 

Richard’s breath hitches as he does. The sound draws Schneider’s eyes away from Richard’s butt for a moment to watch his face, Richard’s mouth slightly open and his eyes aren’t quite as sharp as they were in his silent challenge for Schneider to keep watching just moments before. Richard’s cock is now truly beginning to get erect in an enticing arch against his stomach. 

He looks truly beautiful like that. Richard too often holds up a façade, even from those closest to him, and Schneider has always enjoyed glimpsing the man underneath that façade. Schneider feels his own cock beginning to take an interest too, though he pays it no more mind that Richard pays to his. 

Schneider’s eyes are drawn back down when movement catches his peripheral and Schneider watches as Richard teases himself by rimming his anus with his index finger. The muscles in Richard’s thigh tense with his own teasing until Richard has enough of it and dips in. 

Schneider’s cock hardens further at the pleased noise it produces from Richard’s lips. He continues to watch as Richard slowly slides his index finger further in. His middle finger continues to tease at himself, sliding back and forth along his index finger to tickle himself there. 

Schneider’s eyes flick between the motion of Richard’s fingers and the relaxed expression on Richard’s face, not knowing where to settle. Richard’s movements on himself are entrancing, almost hypnotizing. Schneider can practically imagine what Richard would feel like if it were Schneider doing that to him. At the same time the relaxed expression on Richard’s face is enticing and very attractive. Richard’s bottom lip is caught between his teeth, his cheeks rosier than they were before, though clearly from excitement this time and his eyes are closed, trusting his hands to provide his pleasure on feeling alone. 

The entire sight of it is enough to fully erect Schneider’s cock, making his jeans become uncomfortable. Schneider reaches down to undo the zipper and button on his own jeans before pushing them down along with his underwear without ever taking his eyes off Richard, making him fumble around to succeed for a moment. 

Richard’s index finger disappears entirely into himself. Schneider watches as Richard’s thighs tense with movement hidden from Schneider by Richard’s beautiful body, listen as those same movements produce more hitched breaths. The combination of the two is enough to make Schneider reach for his own erection, wrapping his hand around. 

Schneider watches Richard play with himself, enjoying the way Richard’s body responds to whatever movements he’s making inside of himself. The way his legs move minutely as his muscles spasm but Richard consciously keeps them spread, the way his chest begins to heave, the way his face is beautifully twisted in pleasure. 

Until, very suddenly, Richard pulls his finger out and his other hand no longer spreads his cheeks apart. Richard’s eyes open again. Clearly Richard hadn’t forgotten about Schneider’s presence, for Richard’s eyes immediately find Schneider’s own. Richard’s lips, red and swollen from his own biting, twist into a smirk when he looks at the state Schneider appears to be in, jeans and underwear pushed down past his knee and cock in his hand. 

“Enjoying the show?” Richard asks. His voice sounds rough and it makes Schneider’s cock twitch. 

“Thoroughly,” Schneider merely responds. Richard gives him a wink for it before he reaches for the bottle of lube again as well as Schneider’s drumstick. He uncaps the bottle before once more holding it upside down and squeezing, except this time he covers the tip of Schneider’s drumstick rather than his own fingers. 

He puts the cap back on the bottle before using his fingers to spread the lube evenly across the drumstick. Schneider can’t help but notice Richard’s finger purposefully trailing Schneider’s own signature, his lips twisted in a teasing grin as he does so.   
Richard lowers his hands, once again using one to pull his cheek slightly to the side though the other one holds the drumstick this time. Schneider watches as the tip of it slides in between Richard’s cheeks, gripping his own cock more firmly. It’s somehow an even more arousing sight as Richard’s finger had been. 

Richard’s eyes remain focused on Schneider right up until he finds his anus and begins to slide the stick inside of himself. His eyes fall nearly closed then, his teeth once again finding and capturing his bottom lip. Schneider catches it from his peripheral vision this time, however, eyes drawn even more strongly to the more intimate part of Richard, watching as his own drumstick disappears further into Richard. 

Richard’s breaths are slow and deliberate, despite his face indicating his pleasure. There’s a small sheen of sweat on his overheated skin. His knees are still spread wide to allow Schneider to see it all from in between them, despite the distance between them. Schneider barely pays it any mind, despite how arousing it looks, as his eyes are almost hyper-focused on the piece of wood sliding into Richard. 

Then, very suddenly, Richard moans and thrusts his hips up. That, at least, draws Schneider’s attention towards the other man’s face. Richard’s bottom lip had made a brave and successful escape, no longer captured in its jail of teeth. Richard doesn’t try to recapture it, leaving his mouth hanging open with his pleasure. His eyes are shut all the way now, trusting his body to guide him without sight. His cheeks are flushed red and his hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead. 

Clearly Richard had found his prostate. 

Richard no longer slides the drumstick further inside of him, instead using his fingers on the handle to direct its movements. Schneider watches, his own movements on his erection keeping pace with Richard’s, even if they’re not as subtle. He’s incredibly aroused at seeing Richard this way. Watching him pleasure himself. Hearing the hitches in his breaths and moans that surely will continue to play in Schneider’s mind for some time yet. Watching his face, free of any façade, lax with pleasure instead. Watching his muscles tense and untense as he uses Schneider’s drumstick to pleasure himself. The knuckles on the hand Richard is using to keep his cheeks spread, to allow Schneider to watch, are practically white with the tension. 

Schneider is utterly entranced watching the guitarist pleasure himself on his stick. His own breathing is shallow and quick, he’s leaning forward as if he could watch Richard better with the ten centimetres it brings his eyes closer, his one hand is holding onto the lounge chair as if he’ll suddenly be removed from this room if he lets go even the slightest bit and his own hand is on his cock, his grip firm as he, subconsciously, speeds his own movements up rather than matching Richard’s slow and deliberate movements. 

Because while Richard’s movements might be relatively minute, it’s clear from his whole being that they’re very effective. That he brushes the stick against his prostate in just the way he likes it, that the pressure is just enough for him to appreciate it and that the speed is very much to his liking. Richard’s entire body is tense as he’s lost in his own pleasure. Richard’s cock hasn’t even been touched once while they were in here, but clearly that does not take anything away from his pleasure. Hell, it might even add to it. No distractions in sensory input coming from that end, relying only on the pleasure his prostate can give him. 

Richard’s breaths are coming in faster, his hips barely able to keep still, even if Richard clearly tries to in order to get the maximum amount of pleasure from his movements. The sheen is sweat is increasing and Schneider can practically feel Richard’s orgasm on his tongue, just from the visual and sound of Richard pleasuring himself on that bed. Richard’s moans are getting more frequent and Richard moves his head to the side, biting into his pillow to try and be more silent.

“Don’t,” Schneider commands in a soft tone. Easily allowing Richard to pretend he doesn’t hear it. Richard doesn’t, however, releasing the fabric from his mouth and letting his moans flow out freely instead. 

Schneider’s own movements are getting more erratic as his orgasm builds within him, the feeling in his gut strong and nearly overwhelming already. Richard’s movements do not. Despite the clear tension on his muscles as Richard tries to keep himself still, tries to move only his fingers, he is fairly successful in that endeavour. It’s clearly working, regardless, Richard’s moans not only getting more frequent now, but also more desperate as his breath sometimes runs out during a moan as Richard is dancing firmly on the edge of his orgasm. 

Schneider feels the overwhelming feeling in his gut spread and, try as he might to squash it until after Richard’s own orgasm, he can’t. The feeling overtakes him, spreads through and takes his sight and hearing while pleasure rushes through Schneider’s body. His own breath hitches, his hips stutter, his cock twitches and his hand and thigh are soon coated in his own sperm. Schneider’s hand moves across his cock a handful more times before his pleasure no longer takes over, no longer overrules his mind. 

Schneider’s eyes quickly refocus back on Richard’s body, which is squirming around minutely now, Richard’s mind not quite able to keep his muscles completely still. His breaths jerk his chests and his moans are pretty much a continuous source of noise inside of the room while his hand continues to work the drumstick the way Richard wants it to move. 

“Are you done, Schneider?” Richard manages. The question comes out ragged and rough and it’s an incredibly sexy combination. 

“Yes, I’m done. You can come now, beautiful. I can watch it,” Schneider replies. Richard nods his head, his hips moving against Richard’s will as he continues to stimulate his prostate.

It takes another dozen twists of the stick until Richard’s mouth falls wide open, his face is thrown back and his breath hitches in Richard’s chest completely. His body shakes and stutters while his ignored cock shoots his sperm across his torso. His thighs quiver beautifully from Richard’s attempt to keep his thighs spread, to allow Schneider to watch him even now. His fingers continue the minute movements, drawing his orgasm out, trying to hold onto the feeling for just a little longer.

Eventually, though, every orgasm ends and Richard’s body relaxes. Relaxes so fully that Schneider would wonder if he was even awake anymore, except that Richard moves one foot so that he can stretch his leg instead. Schneider finally moves from his place on the lounge chair to walk over to the bed, taking the edge of his stick and pulling it out of Richard, tossing it to the side. He curls his hand around Richard’s other ankle to pull it down. 

“The show is over, Richard. And I very much enjoyed it,” Schneider says when Richard looks at him confused through tired eyes. “Feel free to ask for my sticks again.” 

“I will,” Richard nods solemnly and it makes Schneider smile endearingly before pecking Richard’s forehead. “Will you watch me again too?” Richard’s eyes are vulnerable now, not looking directly at Schneider. 

“I’d love to watch you again,” Schneider promises, this time pecking Richard’s lips again.


End file.
